Vampire Naru Rewrite
by Silver Fang 101
Summary: After being saved by a mob, Naru gets more than a family, she gets a new life. FemNaru,VampireNaru,Strong;Smart;Naru.I think I made her a little sadistic too.Pairing unkown, but story is better than summary, please read. I've got the pairings figured out!
1. Meeting

Uzumaki Naru, that was the name of the little 2 year-old blonde girl with innocent and scared oceanic blue eyes hiding behind some trashcans. Uzumaki Naru, that was the name of the most hated person in Konoha. Uzumaki Naru, that was the name of the daughter of their village's most famous leader. Uzumaki Naru, that was the name of the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Uzumaki Naru, that was the name of an innocently sweet and mistreated person all throughout Konoha. Uzumaki Naru, a 2 year old girl with sunshine blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes, was the name of the famous assassin's next target.

Hanabira Bara, that was the name of the famous assassin targeting Uzumaki Naru. Hanabira Bara was the name of the woman with the appearance of a 19 year old. Hanabira Bara was the name of the woman who was in front of a shivering and frightened Uzumaki Naru with a bloody knife in her hands. Hanabira Bara was the name of the one who just massacred about 13 different shinobi from Konoha. Hanabira Bara was the one who was walking towards the frightened child. Hanabira Bara was the name of the one person who saved the child who was known as Uzumaki Naru.

"It's okay now, Uzumaki Naru." Hanabira Bara said as she knelt down in front of the girl, who drew herself into a tiny ball and tried not to whimper, but failed miserably. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"E…everyone promises that b…b…but everyone lies." Uzumaki Naru cried as Hanabira Bara's hidden eyes softened as she picked up the girl gently.

"I promise you I will save you from this village." Bara promised as she disappeared in a puff of smoke with Naru still in her arms. "My name is Hanabira Bara, Uzumaki Naru." Bara introduced herself as she reappeared in the forest just on the outskirts of the Fire Nation.

"H…h…how did you know my name?" Naru asked as she fought to stay conscious.

"I know your name because a little angel came down and told me it." Bara lied easily as she shifted the girl in her bloodied arms into a comfortable position. The little child didn't really notice that she was covered in blood now because of her.

"Kyu-chan said that angels only come to those with good intentions." Naru yawned and Bara looked down swiftly at the young girl.

"Kyu-chan?" Bara asked, hoping beyond hope that she didn't mean the Kyuubi.

"Hai, Kyu-chan doesn't like it when I call him that, he tells me that Kyuubi strikes fear into people's hearts and that's how he likes it. Kyu-chan just sounds like a fluffy little bunny." Naru yawned as she snuggled into her saviors arms. "Well that's what he told me anyways."

"Ah." Bara said and walked towards her home, her family, her clan, her traveling clan. "Uzumaki Naru?" Bara asked but only received a slight snore in return. "I shall talk to you later."

"Hanabira Bara," Someone growled and Bara turned to see a male, looking to be as if he's only 25 with pale white skin, slick black hair, soulless black eyes, and a scowl upon his face. He showed his elongated canine teeth as his eyes turned into crimson, "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing, bringing _that_ into this clan?"

"What I was thinking has not a single thing to do with you, Carlos." Bara snapped back angrily as she turned on her heels and walked towards the awaiting council. It wasn't a surprise to her, seeing as how they probably smelt her coming covered in human blood. "Council members." She bowed politely, careful not to disturb the child who was sleeping.

"Hanabira Bara," One of the oldest of the council members sighed as he shook his head. Everyone saw the slight smile on his face. Seeing as how there were only, like, seventeen different people in this clan, it wasn't crowded as everyone came up to see the assassin of the village and why she was carrying a human child, "You have got to have one of the worst trouble of _collecting_ things from humans. Almost like a fetish in a way."

"I do apologize, Benji-sama, but I do have a good reason for it this time." Bara said as she stood up and waited for the signal to continue. When Benji nodded she continued. "This is the child named Uzumaki Naru. This is the one that I was hired to kill. This is the Jinchuuriki of Konoha."

"This child?" Someone asked horrified. She wasn't horrified of the fact that she was a Jinchuuriki, more of the fact that the people who hired Bara in the first place wanted her to kill a defenseless child that was barley older than 2.

"Hai. She already knows about the Kyuubi and apparently someone didn't like that fact." Bara growled out. Everyone knew that Bara hated killing a child or someone in front of a child. "I found her getting attacked by about 13 ninjas and disposed of them quickly. Seeing as how I knew that if I let this child stay in that village she'll be blamed before getting killed, I thought that it would be better for her to leave. Plus," Everyone, who started thinking over what she said, looked at her as she undid the clasps that made her mask over all of her face and removed it to show dark blue eyes, with white specks in them, and black hair that had dark blue highlights in it as it flowed to the middle of her back, "You should see her awake and see how she acts. It's so Kawaii!" The girl squealed and everyone groaned while rolling their eyes.

It was known throughout the entire clan that Bara had a secret fetish with cute things. It took all of her will power not to just squeeze the life force out of anything that was cute. Something that wasn't picked up when she was turned.

"If she decides to stay here, then you will have to turn her into one of us, you do know that?" Someone from the council asked and Bara nodded with head as her ruby red lips twisted into an egger smile.

"Hai." She nodded before bowing once more and leaving to get out of her bloodied assassin suit.

"I can't believe that you just let her bring a _human _into this clan!" Carlos snapped and everyone turned to him. It was well known that this one hated humans, but loved Bara. He was always jealous of the human that took Bara's heart and he couldn't kill him because, even he admitted grudgingly, this human was strong and could kill them, even with great difficulty.

"Calm down Carlos, she'll only be excepted into this clan after she learns what we are and what she'll have to become." Benji explained and Carlos snarled but let it go.

BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA; BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;BAKA;

_**Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
This is the beginning of my new Vampire Naru Rewrite!  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Please! Please! Please!  
P.S. I seriously think sugar rushes are so fun to deal with when you're writing a story like this! Yeah for the sugar rush! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!**_


	2. Explinations

Naru opened her oceanic blue eyes and the first thing that she noticed was that she was laying in some water. This didn't really bother her, seeing as how she usually woke up here after she got attacked. So the young girl rose up onto her feet before she walked down to the cage that held the one that she dubbed Kyu-chan.

"Kyu-chan, what's wrong, you seem restless?" Naru asked as she sat down on one of the nine tails.

"**Well, kit, this is a very restless time. You're almost excepted into a very old and very powerful clan."** Kyuubi said as he brought the little girl to sit up on his head and began pacing back and forth restlessly. **"However, I feel the Killer Intent from one of them. If you stay close to the one who introduced herself as Hanabira Bara then you should be fine."**

"KI, I thought you didn't mind the KI?" Naru asked as she gently petted the fox's head.

"**No, this KI is different from humans'. They can't even match the KI of a newborn kit, kit."** Kyuubi scoffed and Naru bounced a bit while giggling. **"No, this KI is effecting me as much as it effects you."**

"Oh." Naru said as she calmed down her giggles. "What makes them so dangerous, Kyu-chan?"

"**What have I told you about calling me that?"** Kyuubi snapped and Naru giggled a bit. **"What makes them so dangerous is that they're not humans nor demons, but somewhere in-between. They're what you call vampires."**

"Really? Masaka!" Naru said happily as she jumped up and down.

"**You just learn that you are surrounded by vampires, blood suckers, and yet you act like it is the coolest thing that ever happened to you."** Kyuubi barked out amusedly.

"Second coolest, first coolest is learning that you're sealed up inside of me." Naru corrected him as she slid down to the tip of his nose before turning to him with an innocent smile. "So, are they like the vampires I heard people telling their children about?"

"**Yadda."** Kyuubi said deadpan. **"These vampires can go out in sunlight and will. They cannot be killed with a cross or holy water. No, they can only be killed if you cut off their heads."**

"Really?" Naru asked blinking.

"**Hai, they do have super strength and super speed and must suck blood out, but other than that, they're nothing like the monsters that people tend to speak them as."** Kyuubi informed her.

"Well, I had that part down. No one is what people say they are." Naru rolled her eyes and she missed the knowing look in the crimson eyes of the giant fox.

"**You should probably wake up now. Someone's about to dump a bucket of water over your head." ** Kyuubi said and Naru just shouted out in anger as she quickly closed her eyes and went back to her body.

;;;VAMPIRE;;;VAMPRE;;;

She immediately opened her eyes and growled as she kicked the bucket that was about to have its contents dumped on her and, instead, on the ones who decided that she should have a bath.

"Who are you?" Naru asked with a slight growl and took in the look of the two kids around her age. They looked similar and Naru knew that they were both twins to each other. They both had light honey brown hair that was wavy but wasn't really long, they both had crimson eyes that had chocolate brown speaks here and there, pale skin that had a tiny bit of a tan in it, pale ruby lips, and were both dressed in black kimonos with crimson roses for patters.

"I'm Takashi-" One of them started. The one on the right.

"I'm Momoshiro-" The one on the left said and Naru blinked in surprise.

"We're the twins of this clan." They finished together.

"Kaa-san told us-" Takashi started.

"To wake you up-" Momoshiro added.

"And to tell you that you should-" Takashi informed her.

"Take a bath to get all of that-" Momoshiro said.

"Blood and dirt off of you." Takashi finished.

"You're confusing, I like you." Naru said brightly and began to laugh and sat up. "My name is Uzumaki Naru."

"We know." The two boys said together. "Kaa-san told us. Kaa-san is Bara's sister."

"Bara? Oh that's the nice lady who saved me." Naru said bluntly with a bright smile on her tiny face.

"Let's forget-" Takashi said waving his hand and his head turned to the side.

"About the past and-" Momoshiro added, doing the same as his twin.

"Look towards the now-" Takashi said and Naru turned to her head in confusion.

"And now, let's take a bath." Momoshiro said before the twins grabbed Naru and dragged her to the bathroom. They quickly undressed her before flinging her into the hot water quickly and ran out of the bathroom.

"That was seriously confusing." Naru mumbled before sinking down in the hot water. She hadn't been able to take a lot of hot baths because the person who owned her apartment hadn't let her have a lot. She quickly washed herself and got out before unclogging the bathtub.

"Hello, Naru." Someone greeted as the young 2 year old jumped as she tightened the towel around her naked and wet body.

"Who are you?" Naru asked and the girl around 19-years-old, dark blue eyes with white specks in them, and black hair with dark blue highlights in it. There was something familiar about her, but Naru couldn't remember where she had seen her.

"I'm not surprised that you can't remember me." The woman laughed a musical laughter before kneeling down and helping the girl dry off. "My name is Hanabira, Bara." Bara introduced herself and the girl's face lit up.

"You're that nice lady who saved me!" She pointed out in realization. Bara giggled and forced herself not to squeeze the girl to death because of how cute she was.

"Hai, I am. Here, put this on." Bara said and handed her a pair of underwear and a kimono. It was crimson with black lilies on it.

"Hai." Naru said happily and tried to put the kimono on and had so much trouble. Bara laughed before helping her.

"You need to know something, Naru." Bara said as she helped the girl brush her tangled hair.

"What? About you being a Vampire from a powerful Vampire Traveling Clan?" Naru asked and Bara face faulted at her totally innocent, yet blunt, answer.

"Who told you about that?" Bara asked as she continued brushing hair.

"Kyu-chan told me! He said that someone in the clan didn't like me very much." Naru told her and Bara sighed in frustration as a picture of Carlos came into her mind.

"Well, did he tell you that I wanted you to stay with me and my clan?" Bara asked and Naru started to bounce around.

"Really! I won't have to be alone anymore! I can have a real family!" Naru asked hyper and Bara hugged the girl sadly. There must have been horrible things done to this girl for her to already feel the pain of being alone.

"Yes, but there is one condition." Bara informed the young bouncing girl as she tried to put her hair in a bun, but Naru wouldn't stay still long enough. So she just settled for a pony tail. "You have to turn into one of us and get the councils approve."

"I don't like the councils. They are always so mean to me." Naru mumbled and Bara chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about this council being mean to you. Trust me, they're fair." Bara promised and Naru nodded in complete trust as she stood up and followed Bara out, all the while holding her hand.

"We also have to ask Kyu-chan. He said that he wouldn't let anything change me." Naru informed her and Bara nodded. "Ne, ne, Kaa-san," Bara twitched at the utter cuteness of this little blonde baby next to her, "How does someone turn into a Vampire?"

"Well, someone has to bite the person and whoever bites that person and turns her or him into a Vampire has to look after them." Bara explained. "It is kind of painful at the beginning because of the transformation and it takes a week at least."

"Hai!" Naru said bubbly.

'So cute and bubbly. Kawaii!' Bara thought happily as she tried not to squeeze the unsuspecting girl to death.


	3. Unwanted Transformation

Bara took Naru outside and the first thing that the young blonde child noticed was that there was a lot of different looking people. When they looked at her, Naru was surprised that their eyes didn't have hate or spite or anger or whatever else a lot of people in Konoha gave her, but only curiosity and kindness. What Naru also noticed was that they were rather pale, some were paler than others, but they were all pale in the end.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here, Kaa-san." Naru told her newly appointed kaa-san loudly. Most of the people, or Vampires, who saw her either blinked before giggling, laughing, or squealing 'kawaii!' "They're all pretty too!" Bara smiled down at the girl and everyone, but Naru, noticed that she was struggling not to squeeze the girl to death.

"There you are, Bara." Someone said and they both turned around to see a man around 25 with slick black hair and soulless black eyes. "What are you looking at?" He snapped at Naru, who squeaked and hid behind Bara.

"Carlos!" Bara snapped at the man before picking up Naru and walking off. "Just ignore Carlos, he doesn't like humans very much." Bara told Naru, who nodded with a slight sniff before hiding her head into her shoulder. He reminded her of those people who attacked her and that KI that he gave her had scared her silly. "We're here, Naru-chan." Naru looked up from her hiding spot to see a bunch of old people around them.

A old looking man came up to them and Naru blinked before smiling and blurting out, "Jiji-san!" Everyone just blinked at the girl and then face faulted when they realized what she had said.

"No, little one, my name is Benji, not Jiji-san." Benji chuckled and the girl pouted.

"Demo, you look exactly like a Jiji-san." Naru said with an innocent tilt of her head, blinking in confusion and everyone squealed 'kawaii' inside of their minds. Except Carlos, he just glared at her. "Are you the council person Kaa-san was talking about?"

"One of them." Benji chuckled and motioned towards the others. Naru blinked at them before smiling and waving at them happily. They didn't look at her like she was a horrible piece of trash that ruined their lives so they were okay in her books.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naru!" She said and Benji chuckled before rubbing her head.

"You're a cute little child." Benji chuckled and she pouted again.

"I'm not little! I'm just petit!" Naru protested as she tried to get the hand off of her head. Her new Kaa-san had just fixed it and she didn't want her getting mad at her for ruining it.

"Of course you are. Now, Naru, Bara told us that you know about the Kyuubi." Benji said, but no one seemed frightened, so Naru found it okay to nod.

"Kyu-chan helps me out a lot." Naru nodded and everyone blinked again. She looked around and spotted the two twins and blurted out the first thing that came to her small, 2 year old mind. "Ah! You're those two twins who threw me into the bathtub after undressing me and trying to prank me!" Their mother, a very pretty lady who looked like she was 23 with brown hair like her sons that flowed down to her waist, giggled before sending out a KI wave to the man next to her, who started to sweat bullets. The kids just blinked confused as everyone either sweat dropped, or snickered behind their hands.

"You're very…truthful, aren't you?" Another council member chuckled and Naru nodded.

"Kyu-chan said that if I told a lie little gremlins would take me out one night when I'm sleeping and tickle me to death!" She said frantically waving her arms around. "I don't want to _tickled_ to death! That'd be uncomfortable!"

"Gremlins…" Some of them muttered amused.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naru asked as she tilted her head confused.

"No, no, not at all young one." Benji chuckled and rubbed her head before walking away. "The council will decide what will be done and announce it tomorrow."

"Did I say something wrong, Kaa-san?" Naru asked Bara, who shook her head.

"No, I'd think not." Bara said and Naru turned her head innocently. "Go and play with the twins, I've got someone I need to talk to." Bara said as the twins ran up to her. Other than Naru, they were the only kids in the clan. They were rare because they, Vampires, could rarely get pregnant and they wouldn't turn a child unless they feel like there was no other way.

Bara put the girl down before she turned her back and walked up to the twins' father, who was backing up in fright.

"Come on, Naru-chan." Takashi said and ran around her.

"We're going to play." Momoshiro added and took off with Naru trying to catch up. True, her stamina was great for someone her age from running away from all the mobs that try to kill her, but she was no match for a pair of Vampires. After a few minutes of running straight, she fell on her butt, tired. That's when she felt someone grab her harshly. She let out a loud yell of surprise and saw the two twins turn around and look horrified at her before rushing towards her, but everything went black so she had no idea what happened next…

;;;VAMPIRE;;;VAMPRE;;;

"Kyu-chan!" Naru called as she woke up with a start and found herself in her mind again. "Kyu-chan! What's wrong?"

"**Someone's kidnapped you!"** Kyuubi growled as he wrapped a tail around her protectively. **"Someone's kidnapped you and is getting ready for something; I just don't know what!"**

"AH! I want Kaa-san!" Naru cried and Kyuubi gently rocked her from side to side.

"**Don't worry young one."** Kyuubi whispered before Naru cried out in pain and the waters turned a dark blue.

"Kyu-chan!" Naru cried in pain and Kyuubi kept the young kit closer to him, trying to conceal the pain from her. Naru continued to cry in pain until she exhausted herself, which is quite a feat to do seeing as how she was in there mentally, and fell asleep.

;;;VAMPIRE;;;VAMPIRE;;;

Outside of Naru's mind, she was hanging loosely from Carlos's grip. Carlos hated any and all humans who came close to _his_ Bara and he would kill any and all humans who tried to tear them apart. He was obsessed with the girl and was confident that she was his mate. Truth was, she wasn't and he was just an overly obsessive man. He bit into the girl, hopping to drain her of all her blood and smirked in satisfaction as he felt her wither in pain, even unconscious.

"CARLOS!" Bara snarled pissed off as she appeared in front of him and her eyes widened as she saw him biting the girl. "CARLOS! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She slapped him across the face, saving the girl from a painful death and sending Carlos through a few trees.

"She is nothing important." Carlos told her as he lunged for the girl, but Bara sidestepped him and copped him in the back of his neck. "She's just clouding your mind and keeping you from me!" He told her as he rolled on a tree branch and came to a stop in front of the two.

"Carlos get it through that thick skull of yours! I…don't…like…you!" Bara growled and Carlos lunged for the girl, but two council members grabbed his arms.

"Carlos." Benji said, all traces of warmth gone from his features. "Carlos, you've disrespected the laws of this clan for the last time, your punishment will be death." Carlos snarled at him and tried to attack, but the council members took him away to rip him apart and burn the pieces. "How's the little one?" Benji asked as he smelt blood.

"He bit her." Bara cried as tears dropped from her eyes. "He bit her and drank too much of her blood!" Benji caught onto what she was going on about and saw that Naru, indeed, was dying to quickly for the Transformation to take place. "Please, isn't there anything that we can do to keep her from dying? She wasn't suppose to go through this! Not like this at least!"

"There is one way. I will give her some of my blood to keep her from losing too much. Luckily, she had already gotten the Vampire teeth." Benji said before he opened the girl's mouth and cut open his own arm and dripped some blood into it. Naru tried to get away from it as she continued to wither in pain, but Bara quickly held her head straight and held her so she wouldn't move too much.

Benji continued to drop blood into her mouth and, after an hour, she was catching up to the Transformation and wasn't bleeding as much as before.

"What are we going to do now, Benji-sama?" Bara asked as Benji licked his wound and it started to heal when the scare was over. "Carlos bit her. She's now Bonded with him and he's dead. You know that if a New Born gets Bonded with someone who died, then they'll have a higher chance of diving into the bloodlust."

"Yes, but since my blood has been added to the equation," He said as he whipped some blood away from the closing would. Naru flinched, but didn't wake up, "We can hope that she'll be bonded with me. My blood is fighting Carlos's Transformation and, now, changing it. Let her rest." Benji said and patted the girl's shoulder before motioning her to follow her to the elder's tent.

* * *

_**So sorry for the wait, but I lost my muse for a while. Don't worry though! I found her and have written a lot of chapters ahead of this one so, if I do lose her again, I'll have something to upload and not have a HUGE wait!  
So...Sugar rushes are so fun! I went to school with one and I got 30% more work done than I did on a normal day!  
Please R&R for this!**_


End file.
